leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
希维尔/技能数据
}} Abilities will also grant Sivir the speed buff upon impacting the main target. ** Ricochet hits on secondary targets do not grant or refresh the speed buff. |firstname = Boomerang Blade |firstinfo = (Active): Sivir hurls her crossblade like a boomerang, dealing physical damage to enemies it hits, with 20% reduced damage to each subsequent target, down to a minimum of 40%. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 1000 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Boomerang Blade is a pass-through linear skillshot that fires a crossblade in the target direction. Enemy units hit take physical damage. Every enemy hit beyond the first will receive reduced damage down to a cap. Upon reaching its maximum range, the projectile returns to Sivir, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. * Boomerang Blade's damage reduction applies to both the cast and return damage inclusively. * Boomerang Blade can only hit a specific enemy unit twice; once on the initial cast, and once on the return. * Sivir may alter the crossblade's return path by moving while the projectile is in flight. * Boomerang Blade persists if Sivir dies, travelling and dealing damage. |secondname = Ricochet |secondinfo = (Active): Sivir's next autoattack deals additional physical damage and bounces to 5 additional targets, dealing 20% less damage with each bounce. Only the first hit procs item effects. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Bounce range:' 450 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Ricochet is an autoattack modifier that causes Sivir's next attack to deal bonus physical damage and bounce up to 5 times between enemy units. Every enemy hit beyond the first will receive reduced damage. * Ricochet procs on-hit effects on its first hit only. None of the bounces proc on-hit effects. ** Bounces will not proc the recoil damage from . * * Ricochet pops spell shield, but its bounces do not. * Ricochet resets Sivir's attack timer on cast * * Ricochet's cooldown begins only after the enhanced attack is used or after 7 seconds. * Ricochet's bonus damage can affect turrets and other structures and the projectile will bounce to any surrounding enemies. * Ricochet can only hit a specific enemy once, either as the main target or as a secondary target for a bounce. Subsequent bounces will exclude previously hit units as a possible target. ** Because of this, Ricochet will end prematurely without bouncing 5 times if there are not enough targets. * Ricochet can critically strike its main target only. Both Sivir's total attack damage and Rcochet's bonus damage are increased by her critical strike modifier. ** Bounces cannot crit. |thirdname = Spell Shield |thirdinfo = (Active): Creates a magical barrier that lasts up to 3 seconds which blocks a single enemy ability used on Sivir. If an ability is blocked by the shield, Sivir regains 150 mana. *'Cost:' 75 mana |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Spell Shield is a self-target ability that applies a spell shield on Sivir for up to 3 seconds. If the shield is popped by an ability, Sivir gains 150 mana. * Spell Shield has no cast time and does not interrupt Sivir's previous orders. * Spell shields do not have any priority order. Therefore, if Sivir has both her own Spell Shield active at the same time as , an ability will pop both shields simultaneously. |ultiname = On The Hunt |ultiinfo = (Active): Grants Sivir bonus attack speed and a 20% movement speed boost for 10 seconds. Its aura also grants all nearby allies half the attack speed bonus and the full movement speed bonus, even if they do not remain in range of Sivir, for the full duration of 10s. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = On The Hunt is a point-blank area of effect ability that grants Sivir increased attack speed and movement speed for 10 seconds. While On the Hunt persists, allied units near Sivir gain half of her attack speed bonus and the full movement speed bonus. * Although On The Hunt's animation is similar to an aura, mechanically it is not one as the allied bonuses persist even if a buffed unit moves out of range of Sivir. * On The Hunt has a short cast time and will interrupt Sivir's previous orders. }} Category:英雄技能数据